


Kuroo's a Good Husband

by HiDadImGay



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Apple Pie, Fluff and Angst, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, Kenma's Apple Pie, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Significant Other, M/M, Panic Attacks, Trans Kozume Kenma, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiDadImGay/pseuds/HiDadImGay
Summary: Kenma was a boy. Kuroo told him that he's always been a boy, it's just Kenma's body didn't get the memo. Kenma's just thankful to his husband for the constant love and reassurance he gives him.In other words Kenma has gender dysphoria and Kuroo's a good husband and does all he can for his kitten.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092434
Comments: 16
Kudos: 111





	Kuroo's a Good Husband

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

Kenma was a boy. 

The blond opened his eyes, rubbing the sleep out of him. Kuroo was lying next to him, still asleep. 

"Kuro... Kuro, wake up." Kenma murmured, shaking him slightly. His husband groaned softly, rolling to his side and pulling Kenma to his chest. "Kuro, you're going to be late for volleyball practice."

"Don' care." Kuroo pouted, snuggling Kenma further into his chest. "I wanna cuddle with my husband." Kenma took a deep breath. His hands twitched, curling into Kuroo's sleeping shirt. That's right. He was a boy. He was a male. A husband. Not a wife.

Kuroo noticed, his hands gently started to run through his hair and up and down his back. "Kenma? If you need me to skip practice today, I can." He whispered, taking care to breathe just a bit louder. 

Kenma copied his breathing, his tense muscles relaxing as Kuroo ran his fingers along them. 

"No, I don't want to make you miss practice. Not so close to a game." His voice was soft, but Kuroo still heard it. 

"Okay. But promise me you'll call if you need me?" Kenma nodded, so Kuroo didn't have much of a choice to get up and get ready. He honestly wasn't sure what it was that was currently bothering his lover. Be it anxiety, nightmares, bad memories coming up, or gender dysphoria. 

The issue became clear to Kuroo when he saw Kenma wrap his arms around his chest once he couldn't hide in Kuroo's. Gender dysphoria. Kuroo grabbed one of his larger hoodies, tossing it to Kenma. Once he was ready for practice, Kuroo walked to his husband, kissing his forehead. 

"You've always been my strong boy Kenma. Your body just never got the memo." He mumbled into the other's hair, holding him carefully. He felt Kenma nod into his chest, clinging to him for a moment. 

"I love you, Kitten. Call if you need me." As much as Kuroo didn't want to go to practice, he knew that if he chose to take off work, it would only make Kenma feel worse. So he grabbed his keys and drove to the gym. Normally he would run or jog, but if Kenma called and needed him immediately, he felt better getting to him faster than running would permit.

Once Kuroo had left the house, Kenma took a deep breath. His binder was in the wash, so he couldn't really put it on. He slipped on Kuroo's larger-than-normal sweater, burying himself in the fabric.

Kuroo was so perfect. Honestly, he could pinpoint what was wrong and help Kenma with it in the best way possible. Kenma smiled softly, hiding in the hoodie. 

Kenma: _ Bring apple pie home _

Kuro: _ Already made a note ( ˊᵕˋ )♡ _

Kenma let out an amused breath, already feeling better than he did when he woke up. 

He got out his psp, intent on just playing some games to distract himself. He was all too aware that even the smallest little thing could make him spiral back down.

Everything was going well so far. Kenma curled up in bed, psp in hand, and mind blissfully blank. 

After an hour of this, though, things started to fall apart. 

A new game asked him if he was female, male, or other, and Kenma couldn't answer. He  _ wanted _ to say 'male' and move on. It's not like it was a big deal. But his mind was playing tricks on him, and soon he was stuck.

His skin felt gross. Kenma felt the need to itch at it. 

_ No. Kuro wouldn't want that _ . 

He stopped himself, but it didn't make the horrible feeling of not belonging in his own body go away. Actually, he was sure he had made the feeling worse. 

His fingers twitched. A sob left his chest. 

_ Kuro. I need Kuro. _

Kenma grabbed his phone, dialing Kuroo's number. After three rings, he answered. 

_ "Kitten? Kenma? Are you okay? I'm coming home right now." _ Kenma let out another sob, nodding. 

"O-okay..." He was sure his voice was shaking just as much as his breathing was. "Kuro-" He choked on a sob. "Hurry." 

_ "I'm coming, Kenma. Can you breathe for me? What's wrong?" _ Kenma could hear a car start in the background. 

"I-It asked me what I was a-and I couldn't answer Kuro. I-" Another sob tore through him. "My skin feels wrong.  _ Kuro _ -" 

"Hey, baby. Kenma, listen to my voice. That's good. Are you listening? Good. Can you repeat after me?" Kuroo gripped the steering wheel tightly, waiting in tense silence as Kenma responded. 

_ "Yea," _

"Good. Good job, baby. Okay, can you please take a deep breath before repeating me?" Kuroo forced his voice to stay calm and gentle. He heard a shaky breath through the phone. "Good job Ken. Okay, can you repeat this for me? 'I'm male.'"

He heard a choked sob.  _ "I-I'm male," _

"See? Not so hard, baby." He smiled, hoping the tone would help soothe him. "Can you repeat it for me?"

_ "I'm male," _ He sounded a bit more firm this time. His sobs had softened, and his breathing was steadier. 

"Can you keep saying that until I get home?" 

_ "Y-yeah..." _

As he finished the drive, Kuroo focused heavily on the phone, softly whispering "Good job"'s and "Keep going, my beautiful boy," into the phone. 

By the time Kuroo parked, Kenma seemed much better. Kuroo shot a text to Akaashi, asking if he could pick up and drop off an apple pie. "Okay, I'm coming inside right now. You in our room?" 

_ "Y-yeah," _ He sounded so tired. Kuroo ran up the stairs. 

Gently opening the door, Kuroo peeked in before walking in. "Hey, Kenken. How's my husband doing?" He asked, walking to the bed and scooping his smaller partner up. He was all too relieved to see no scratch marks or bruises.

"Kuro?"

"Yes?"

Kenma blinked up at him before curling into his chest. 

"Okay." Kuro chuckled softly, holding him closer and laying them down. The taller gently ran his fingers through Kenma's hair, holding him close, "This better Kitten?" Kenma nodded.

"Akaashi's going to drop by some apple pie later today. Do you wanna take a nap before he comes?" Kenma nodded again, his fingers threading in Kuroo's shirt. 

"Okay, I'll stay right here, Kitten. I promise. I love my husband too much to leave him." He kissed the top of Kenma's head, rubbing his back as he tucked him close. 

Kenma's breathing slowed, and soon, he was asleep. Kuroo spent some time just running his fingers through his hair, holding him gently. "I love you, baby,"

An hour later, Akaashi sent him a text saying he left it on the porch. 

"Kenma. Wake up, baby. The apple pie is here." Kuroo gently nudged him, kissing his cheek. Kenma groaned but didn't get up. Kuroo laughed softly. "Okay, fine, I see how it is." His amusement dripped from his tone. Kenma still didn't get up.

So, like the loving husband he was, Kuroo sat up and scooped up his small husband, cradling him to his chest and no doubt getting drool on him. He carried him down the stairs and was able to tuck him in on the couch. Then he picked up the apple pie and started lunch/kind of dinner. 

From where he was, Kuroo could see Kenma napping on the couch. His little nose twitched as smells of food reached him. 

"Mmm... Kuro?" Kenma rubbed his eyes, feeling much better than he had earlier. Said man poked his head up from where he was plating their food, smiling at him. 

"Het Kenken, how're you feeling?"

Kenma shurgged. "Better."

"That's good! Akaashi dropped by some apple pie, and I just finished early dinner!" Kuro walked to him, picking him up and holding him as he would a child when Kenma made grabby hands at him. The blond couldn't complain when he felt Kuroo gripping him tight, knowing Kenma wouldn't want to hold himself up. 

"I want apple pie." He mumbled into Kuroo's neck. Kuroo chuckled.

"Not until you eat something healthy." Kenma pouted. 

They spent dinner in relative silence, Kenma staying on Kuroo's lap the entire time. Only when Kenma turned around to bury his face in Kuroo's chest did the taller get him a slice of apple pie. 

Once both the pie and the dinner were finished, they return to bed, content to laze around until they needed to sleep. 

Kenma was content to hide in his husband's chest, playing with one of his warm hands. 

As they laid there, Kenma smiled. Kuroo fit him perfectly. "Thank you, Kuro."

"Of course, Kitten." A kiss was placed on the top of his head. 

"I love you, Tetsuro."

"I love you too, Kenma."

Kenma hid his blush in Kuroo's chest, wrapping around him like a Koala. 

Kuroo only chuckled, placing a hand on his head and holding him close. 

_ Yeah, _ Kenma smiled to himself.  _ Kuro's perfect. _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! I'm genderfluid so I deal with gender dysphoria but it's different for everybody so I hope how I wrote it fits his character well! Please consider leaving a Kudos and comment! They make my day (つ ͡ꈍ ͜ʖ̫ ͡ꈍ )つ♥


End file.
